kecilkecil, unyilunyil, gatel pula
by Tamaki Yuuki
Summary: ga tau harurs ngomong apa. baca aja sendiri XD


**Hahahahhaa….**

**No bacot**

**Lets go! **

Saat itu Seiretei dalam keadaan tenang damai dan tentram.

Kita lihat divisi satu. Yamamoto yang tua renta dan hampir punah (author has been taboked) sedang bersenandung riang melihat pemandangan seiretei yang tentram dan aman. Sedangkan divisi dua, kita dapat melihat soi fong yang asik maen kucing-kucingan barengan sama Yoruichi. Divisi 3 Gin lagi maen petak umpet bareng Kira. Di divisi 4, Unohana lagi bikin jamu bareng Isane. Di divisi lima, Hinamori lagi maen pok-ame-ame bareng Yachiru.

Di divisi 6, Byakuya lagi nyemprot anti hama ke senbonzakuranya yang kemarin ada uletnya. Beda lagi dengan Divisi 7, Sajin lagi asik ngejar-ngejar tongkat kayu yang dilempar Iba. Sedangkan divisi 8, Kyoraku lagi sempoyongan akibat overdosis sake. Lalu divisi 9, Tousen teriak-teriak gak jelas gara-gara kekurung di wc. Divisi 10 gak ketauan lagi apa. Kalau divisi 11, Kenpachi lagi ngejitakin Ichigo gara-gara kemaren permennya Yachiru dicomotin sama dia. Di Divisi 12, Mayuri lagi curhat sama Nemu. Terakhir, divisi 13 sedang sibuk ngurusin Ukitake yang TBC nya kambuh lagi.

Semuanya tentram bin damai.

Tetapi semuanya berakhir saat banyak kupu-kupu hitam tersebar ke semua divisi. Rupanya Aizen menyerang Seiretei lagi. banyak hollow yang gede-gede dateng ke Seiretei.

"What? Pagi-pagi gini udah ada yang nyerang lagi? kurang ajar! Senbonzakura gua masih ada uletnya!" bentak Byakuya ke kupu-kupu hitam yang nyebarin informasi itu. "JANGAN SALAHIN GUA DONG! Harusnya juga gua yang nyalahin elo! Tu kan anak-anak gua! Lu bunuh seenaknya. Salah sendiri punya zanpakuto tumbuhan yang begituan. Anak-anak gua kan parada demen." Byakuya yang masih stress beuki stress diceramahin sama tuh kupu-kupu.

"Uuuuk…." Kata Sajin sedih. Soalnya Iba gak ngelempar tongkatnya lagi. "Udah Taichou…. Ayo buruan! Ntar keburu Seiretei runtuh." Kata Iba ke Taichounya yang masih menggonggong sedih. "Uuuk… Uuuuk…" Kata Sajin yang ngegesekin kepalanya ke kaki Iba sambil muter-muter gak jelas. "Ayoooo Taichouu…. Maennya habis ini aja." Sajin geleng-geleng gak jelas. Sambil megangin kaki Iba. "ayoooo…. Taichooou berat tauuuu!" Kata Iba sambil nyeret-nyeret Taichounya sementara Sajin masih menggong-gong penuh kesedihan.

"Aizen nyerang Seiretei? Gua musti bantuin nih!" kata si Gin yang masih maen petak umpet bareng Kira. Dan Gin bershunpo menyusul Aizen yang udah siap nyerang. Sementara Kira menunggu sendirian dengan penuh tawa riang gembira. "hohohoho pasti gak bakal ketauan." Kata Kira yang ditinggalin Gin.

"Hoaaam…. Hollow lagi, hollow lagi. Aizen lagi Aizen lagi." Kata Yamamoto sambil nguap. "Bosen amet ngeliat pemandangan beginian. Mending tidur." Yamamoto malah tidur di kamarnya. "SOU-TAICHOU! SOU-TAICHOU!" Kata Sasakibe ngegedor-gedor pintu kamarnya Yamamoto. "GANDENG SIAH!" celetuk Yamamoto yang ngeluarin Ryujin Jakka dan menghanguskan Sasakibe di tempat. Sementara yang lainnya sweatdrop ngeliat Sasakibe yang hangus dalam kedipan mata. Dan Yamamoto malah tidur lagi.

Sementara Divisi 13 makin sibuk gara-gara Ukitake yang udah TBC nya kambuh, penyakit jantungnya malah ikutan kambuh.

Sementara Tousen sudah menggila di WC gara-gara gak bisa keluar. "HWWWOOII! GUA MAU KELUAR WOOOI! BUKA PINTUNYAAA!" teriak Tousen yang teriak-teriak sendiri karena yang lainnya udah ngumpul di lapangan. Dan pada akhirnya Tousen suaranya menghilang dalam seketika. Kini dia hanya merana sendiri dan ngedumel sendiri gara-gara gak ada yang dengerin dia. Cuman harapan ada yang ngebukain pintu WC.

Sementara Kanepachi duluan meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian yang kepalanya udah abis dijitakin Kenpachi sampe kepalanya merah bengkak kayak ikan koki.

Kyoraku segera ke lapangan dengan posisi mabuk. Sehingga sifat 'drunken master'nya kambuh lagi.

Hitsugaya nongol entah dari mana. Sementara Matsumoto masih gak jelas ada dimana.

Yang lain lagi ngurusin hollow yang gede-gede. Sementara Hitsugaya kebagian ngelawan Aizen. Tetapi pada akhirnya Kenpachi dateng. "HWWOI! ELOOO TERUS YANG KEBAGIAN NGELAWAN AiZEN! MINGGIR! GIILIRAN GUA BERAKSI!" Kata Kenpaci teriak-teriak ke Hitsugaya. "WHAT? Pleaseee decch… yang tadi duluan ngelawan Aizen tuh gua kaleee… jadi you, GET OUT!" Kata si Hitsugaya dengan bahasa inggris yang gak jelas.

"punten pak, tadi yang duluan teh si A'a ieu." (Maaf pak, yang tadi duluan itu si abang ini.) Kata Aizen yang sundanese nya kumat. "Hear? Now, GET OUT!" ucap Hitsugaya sambil ngusir-ngusir Kenpachi. Sementara Kenpachi ngedumel sendiri. "engke Ku aing ditungguan siah di pengkolan!" ( nanti sama gua ditungguin lu di belokan.) Dan Kenpachi ngacir. "AAAAA!" Kata si Aizen sambil kedua tangannya ditaruh di kedua pipinya dengan innocent. "Sebelum lu nyerang gua, poto-potoan dulu yuk!" Kata Aizen sambil bawa kamera. Si Hitsugaya cuman iya-iya gak jelas.

Hitsugayanya cuman senyum, tapi aizennya malah kayak kucing garong tangannya dibut kayak mo nyakar terus bibirnya dimanyunin kayak kodok minta cium. Hitsugaya cuman sweatdrop ngeliatinnya. "Satu lagi, satu lagi!" ucap Aizen sambil masang gaya alay lainnya. sementara Hitsugaya cuman senyum gak niat. "Nah, sekarang boleh sok serang gue." Kata Aizen sementara Hitsugaya udah siap dengan Hyourinmaru.

"Soten ni Zase Hyourin—!" Sruk-sruk! Sebelum selesai manggil Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya malah garuk-garuk kepala. "Kok berenti? Cepetan!" celetuk Aizen gak sabar. "ntar-ntar!" kata si Hitsugaya masih garuk-garuk kepala. "Iiiiih lama!" Kata Aizen nungguin gak sabar. "Oke gua siap!" Kata Hitsugaya sambil nyiapin hyourinmarunya.

"Soten ni Zase Hyou—!" Hitsugaya malah berenti lagi. "bentar-bentar!" _Sruk! Sruk! _Hitsugaya malah garuk-garuk kepala lagi. "Yang bener atuuh…" Kata Aizen makin gak sabar. "sabar dikit nape?" protes si Hitsugaya masih garuk-garuk gak jelas. "SOTEN NI ZASE HYOURINMARU!" Teriak si Hitsugaya yang pada akhirnya berhasil manggil Hyorinmaru. "Gitu dong" Aizen akhirnya siap-siap mau nyerang balik. Tetapi yang didapatinya…

"Woi! Cariin cepet apaan yang ada di kepala gua!" Perintah Hitsugaya ke Hyourinmaru. "Oke." Jawab Hyourinmaru sambil meriksa rambutnya si Hitsugaya yang putih jabrik. "Jiaaah… kok malah meriksa kepala sih? KAPAN NYERANGNYA!" Aizen malah ngamuk sendiri. "cicing siah! Kepala gua gatel gini lo protes kayak orang sarap." Bales si Hitsugaya sambil ngamuk. "Bang…." Kata si Hyourinmaru rada berbisik.

"Ada ape?" Bales Hitsugaya ke Hyourinmaru. "ini… ada…" kata Hyourinmaru sambil meriksa kepala Hitsugaya. "Apaan sih?" Hitsugaya mulai penasaran. "Dari tadi ngomong gak jelas mulu." Lanjutnya. Hyourinmaru cuman geleng-geleng gak jelas. "Si Abang… ini banyak Kutu sama ketombe." Kata Hyourinmaru sambil rada-rada berbisik biar majikannya kagak malu. "Sumpeh?" Kata Hitsugaya kaget. "Demi aning bang… banyak banget." Kata Hyourinmaru sambil meriksa rambut majikannya yang tebel itu.

"Gimana basminya?" Tanya Hitsugaya ke Hyourinmaru. "Gua pitesin aja kali ye?" Kata si Hyourinmaru. "Sok cepetan. Gatel banget."ucap Hitsugaya sambil berdiri kepalanya lagi dipitesin sama si Hyourinmaru. Sementara Aizen pundung gara-gara gak dianggep. Dia cuman jongkok sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah gak jelas. "Ke kiri ke kiri!" Kata si Hitsugaya gatelnya kumat lagi. "Iya-iya! Diem ih! Ntar kabur kutunya!" protes Hyourinmaru sambil mites-mitesin beberapa kutu.

"Udah belum?" Tanya Hitsugaya ke Hyourinmaru. "Belom bang. Masih banyak. Banyak banget…" Kata Hyourinmaru. Sementara Hitsugaya ngedumel dalem ati gara-gara gatelnya yang gak kekira. Sementara itu Aizen masih ngorek-ngorek tanah dan masih gak diladenin sama Hitsugaya. "AW! AW!" celetuk Hitsugaya yang kepalanya dipitesin sama Hyourinmaru. "pelan-pelan aja napa?" Protesnya lagi. sementara Hyourinmaru masih fokus mites-mitesin kutu yang bejibun. "Kalo gak gitu nanti makin banyak." Kata Hyourinmaru sambil fokus ke rambut majikannya. "Tapi sakit…" ringis Hitsugaya ke Hyourinmaru. "Mening sakit dikit ato kutunya makin banyaK?" Bales Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya cuman bisa diem.

"Heh, Aizen." Panggil Hitsugaya. Sementara Aizen yang tadinya pundung cuman ngorek-ngorek tanah gak jelas sekarang ceria dan backgroundpun berubah menjadi bunga-bunga pink. "Iyaaaa?" Kata Aizen dengan innocent. "Lo pulang sana gih! Ntar kalo gua udah rada mendingan, lo kesini lagi." perintah Hitsugaya.

Yang tadinya background kita bunga-bunga bermekaran semerbak dan wangi. Kini hanyalah sebuah bunga layu tidak berguna. Aizen kembali pundung dan ngorek-ngorek tanah gak jelas lagi. "Kok gitu sih?" Protes Aizen dengan nada tidak senang. "Dasar bego, kalau gua gatel-gatel gini gimana caranya gua nyerang elo?" Kata Hitsugaya yang masih diperiksa sama Hyourinmaru. "Tapi gua udah jauh-jauh dari Hueco Mundo kesini…. Trus disuruh pulang lagi. capek tau." Bales Aizen yang masih pundung.

"emang siapa yang ngundang lo kesini?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Gak ada."

Krik krik krik

jangkrik berbunyi

"DASAR BODOH! SANA PULAANG! NTAR DILANJUTIN! KALO MAU LO SAMA SI KENPACHI SANA! GUA GATEL-GATEL KAYAK GINI LO AJAK BERANTEM!" Hitsugaya mengeluarkan voice attacknya yang bikin telinga Aizen rada conge. "Hiii kagak. Kagak niat gua sama si kulit duren kayak gitu." Jawab Aizen sambil ngangkat-ngangkat pundaknya. "Ya udah kalo gitu! Pulang dulu sana! Gua panggilin Kenpachi entar. Cepet-cepet sono-sono… hush hush!" Usir Hitsugaya pada Aizen.

"Oke deh. Babay. See you later. Muah." Aizen pun ngacir dengan meninggalkan kiss bye ke Hitsugaya. Sementara Hitsugaya udah merinding sama kelakuan si Aizen yang semakin hari jadi makin stress. "Dasar si Aizen. Kagak tau apa kalo gua udah punya cewek?" desis Hitsugaya. "Ya kagak… Tamaki-sama kan jarang kesini. Paling cuman sekali doang. Udah gitu di soul society cuman ada 9 orang yang tau soal Tamaki-sama." Jawab Hyourinmaru ke Hitsugaya. "Oiya, gua lupa. Udah beres blom?" Hyourinmaru cuman menggeleng.

Hollow yang gede-gede parada ngilang dan semuanya hilang.

"Pulang yuk… udah cape gua." Ajak Hitsugaya. "hayu-hayu… pegel tangan gua nyariin kutu." Bales Hyourinmaru. Hyourinmaru dan Hitsugaya pulang ke divisi 10 dan semuanya kembali normal hingga malam. Akan tetapi tidak dengan divisi 3 dan divisi 9.

"Gin-Taichou kemana sih? Gua udah ngumpet sampe malem juga gak ketemu? Gua keluar aja gituh yah? Nggak-nggak! Nanti gua kalah sama Gin-taichou. Mending gua tungguin aja tuh anak ekekek..." bisik Kira ke dirinya sendiri. Padahal jam sudah menunjukan jam 8 malam. Tapi nih anak ga ada kerjaan malah lanjutin petak umpetnya. Biasalah, dia kan anak stress. Kesian amet yak si Kira. Tapi biarin lah masuk angin, masuk anginlah dia.

"HUWEEEEEEE…. BUKAIN PINTUNYAAA…."

Teriak Tousen yang suaranya udah balik lagi entah darimana. Dia meringis-ringis sambil jedot-jedotin kepalanya ke pintu wc kayak yang stress. "Huhuhuhu… bukaiin~.." Tousen malah nangis kayak kunti di dalam WC. Sementara disana gak ada satu orangpun yang niat ngebukain pintunya. Kenapa? Karena tangisan Tousen menyerupai hantu kejepit pintu, sehingga para shinigami ogah ngebukain pintunya gara-gara takut dimakan tuh hantu.

Sruk-sruk!

"aduuh… gatel…" keluh anak jabrik itu sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya. "Mana ngantuk lagi…" Keluhnya lagi sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Bisa stress gua kalo gatel-gatel kayak gini." Kata Hitsugaya sekarang 2 tangannya lagi ngegarukin kepalanya. Sruk sruk! Begitulah bunyinya. "huhuhuhu… gua ketularan siapa yak sampe kayak gini?" tanyanya laggi pada dirinya sambil ngebayangin orang-orang yang kayaknya bisa nularin kutu-kutu ke kepalanya.

"mungkin Matsumoto… Rambutnya panjang udah gitu paling sering deket sama gua. Tapi ni cewek rambutnya suka diribonding. Kutu-kutunya pasti mati kepanasan. Jadi gak mungkin." Kata Hitsugaya ke dirinya sendiri. "Tamaki… gua paling deket sama dia. Rambutnya panjang mirp Matsumoto terus item, mungkin dia. Tapi… dia paling rajin ke salon. Jadi gak mungkin." Kata dia lagi sambil mikir-mikir lagi. "Yamamoto, mbah gua dari dulu. Paling sering maen sama gua. Tapi dia udah botak, cuman jenggotnya aja selante tapi tuh jenggot kan keurus. Jadi gak mungkin." Ucapnya lagi sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang udah gatel naujubillah.

"Sajin. Bulunya banyak, dia kan anjing udah gitu gede pula. Gua sering maen guling-gulingan bareng dia. Kayaknya mungkin… tapi… tiap hari kan dia suka dimandiin sama Iba pake sampo khusus anti kutu pula. Pasti gak mungkin dia" kata Hitsugaya sambil manggut-manggut lagi. "Unohana, tante gua paling imut dan baik. Rambutnya panjang dikepang pula. Udah gitu gua juga sering curhat sama dia. Hmm… tapi dia kan dokter. Dokter tau kesehatan, jadi kayaknya gak mungkin." Celetuk hitsugaya lagi.

"Gimana kalo Hinamori? Hmm… tuh anak rambutnya dicepol mulu, udah gitu dia juga sering nemenin gua. Tapi rambutnya dibungkus gitu ya kayaknya sih bukan dia… hemmm…." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mikir. "Hyourinmaru, kemana-mana selalu bareng gua. Tidur bareng, berantem bareng, makan bareng, semuanya bareng. Tapi dia es. Mana doyan kutu-kutu ngisep es kayak dia."dia mikir lagi. "Tapi perasaan kalo pun gua dari dulu kena kutu pasti gua gatel-gatelnya kemaren-kemaren" Hitsugaya mikir lagi.

"Hmm.. orang yang baru nempel sama gua siapa ya…" Hitsugaya mikir sebentar. Dan kemudian teriak.

"**!**"

Teriaknya hingga vas bunganya pecah. "PANTES GUA BARU GATEL TADI! TERNYATA DIA SEMPET-SEMPETNYA NULARIN GUA KUTU-KUTU BRENGSEK INI PAS LAGI FOTO-FOTO! KURANG AJAR KAU AIZEEEEEEN!" Teriaknya lagi sampe Hyourinmaru yang digantung di atas jatuh kena kepalanya. "SOTEN NI ZASE HYOURINMARUU!" Sebuah naga es pun muncul dengan menguap. "Apa lagi?" Tanya nya denggan ngantuk.

"ternyata si Aizen yang nularin ini semua! Gateeeeeeel banget!" katanya sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya. Dia jalan nyalain sakelar lampu buat nyalain lampunya. "Ya udah sini bang, biar gua cariin lagi kutunya." Kata Hyourinmaru sambil meriksa-meriksa lagi kepalanya Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya cuman bisa komat-kamit-pueh plus hujan lokalnya sambil ngutuk-ngutuk gak jelas ke Aizen. Sementara Hyourinmaru dengan pasrah nyariin kutu majikannya yang tercinta itu. XD

Keesokan harinya semua bangun dengan segar bugar riang gembira. Sementara taichou divisi 10 ini nguap-nguap sambil garuk-garuk. _'masih gatel…' _batinnya dalam hati. Matanya betem kayak kurang tidur. Sementara semuanya ngeliatin ke Hitsugaya yang udah mulai gak normal. "Ohayou Hitsugaya-taichou."kata seorang shinigami ke Hitsugaya. "Ohayou." Bales Hitsugaya dengan jelas singkat dan padat. Kepalanya udah merah bekas dipitesin sama Hyourinmaru sampe jam 4 subuh.

Hari ini ada rapat kapten. Semuanya belum lengkap. "Ohayou, Hitsugaya-Taichou." Sapa Unohana hangat seperti biasanya. "Ohayou." Jawab Hitsugaya mendinginkan suasana. "kurang tidur?" tanya Unohana kepada Hitsugaya yang sudah dianggep anak. "begitulah."Jawab Hitsugaya. "Kemana Tousen? Dari tadi belom nyampe dia." Tanyanya lagi ke Hitsugaya yang udah betem. "meneketehe." Jawab Hitsugaya suka-suka.

"Cari Tousen sampe ketemu."

Perintah Yamamoto ke semua kapten. Dan semuanya bershunpo mencari Tousen yang menghilang. Sementara yang lain bershunpo, Hitsugaya malah jalan depresi. Sampe-sampe Hyourinmaru aja keseret saking depresinya kapten kita yang terimut. Yang lainnya nyari di tempat lain kayak taman atau divisi lain. Biasannya pagi-pagi gini Tousen lagi maen gaplek sama Gin. Tapi pas dicari gak ada. Yang ketemu malah Kira.

"Buset lu ngapain disini?" Tanya Gin yang nemuin Kira lagi ngacay. "horeee! Gin-taichou nemuin gua! Nah sekarang Gin-taichou yang ngumpet." Gin cuman bisa jawdrop. Matanya yang kayak musang langsung belotot. "What! Dari kemaren lo masih maen petak umpet. Stress ato gila sih lo?" Bentak Gin yang menyadari Fuku-taichou nya sudah stress bin gelo. "Iya. Kan Taichou belom nemuin gua. Jadi gua masih ngumpet." Kata Kira nyantai. Sementara Gin nepokin dahinya yang udah panas.

"Dasar bego. Maennya udahan tau! Malah dilanjutin. Bodoh kamu!" bentak Gin pada Kira yang membeku. "lho kan kemarin Gin-taichou gak bilang mau udahan jadi aku ngumpet gitu…" Kata Kira pasrah mau diapain. "Dasar gendeng, bego, bodoh, stupid, bahlul, blegug, babo, geblek, baka, Idiot, aho! Kemaren kan si Aizen nyerang Seiretei, lu malah asik maen petak umpet sampe pagi gini baru nongol? Kurang kerjaan banget lo?" Bentak Gin yang matanya udah melotot. Najis cakep gilak kalo dia buka mata. Gin malah bentak-bentakin Kira lengkap dengan hujan lokalnya.

"Ya maap Taichou. Kan gua kagak mau Taichou ntar nyariin gua sampe capek, jadi mening gua yang diem disini daripada Taichou yang capek nyariin gua." Kata Kira sambil memperlihatkan tampang prihatin. "Pengorbananmu besar sekali, Kira." Kata Gin yang mulai ngedeetin Kira terus melukin Kira. "Buat Taichou apa sih yang nggak?" bales Kira sambil dipeluk Gin. Weew, ada yang setuju GinxKira? _'cilaka, kalo bang Aizen ngeliat ini bisa mampus gua, tapi biarin lah… selingkuh dikit kagak apa-apa. Dia juga pernah ketauan cipokan sama si borokokok Ulqiorra' _Kata Gin dalem hati sambil senyum-senyum asem. Sementara Kira merasakan hangatnya badan kapten itu.

"HWOII! Dasar gendeng! Bukannya nyariin Tousen malah pacaran."

Teriak Mayuri dari balik semak-semak. "Udah bosen sama cewek kali yak lo berdua?" lanjut Mayuri lagi. Kira cuman blushing, pipinya muuerrrah bangeddd. Sementara Gin biasa aja bin kalem. "habis kagak ketemu. Biasanya pagi-pagi gini kalo kagak rapat tuh anak suka maen gaplek sama gua. Tapi sekarang dia kagak ada. Padahal tuh anak paling sering gua kibulin, gua masang 50.000, dia pasang 100.000, duitnya gua tuker eekekekek…" curhat Gin ke Mayuri. "Jiah malah curhat. Cepet cari lagi."kata Mayuri yang lagi nyariin Tousen ke septictank(?).

"Puss… pusspuss… Tousen-chan… pusspusspuss…" Panggil Soi Fong sambil jentik-jentikin jarinya kayak nyariin kucing. "Bodoh, dia itu orang, dipanggil kayak gitu." Kata Yoruichi yang nemenin Soi Fong dalam wujud kucing. "Kebanyakan manggil elo sih… jadi gini." Kata Soi Fong nyante, sementara itu Youruichi udah masang death glare ke dia. Dan well… muka Soi Fong yang manis dan awet itu terkena cakaran ganas dari Yoruichi.

"Tousen~~… dimana kauu~…." Panggil Hitsugaya, suaranya ngebass kayak hantu. Jalannya masih keseret-seret kayak zombie. Manggil-manggil Tousen disekitar ruangan kantor divisi 9. "Touseeeeeen… cepetan keluar… kagak kesian lo sama gue haaah~~? Gua cuman tidur 2 jam dan bangun pagi-pagi buat rapat kapten, rencananya pas rapat udah selese gua mau tidur. Kalo aja lo kagak ngilang kayak gini, kali gua udah tidur dari tadi. Dasar sialan lu, nyebelin lu. Gua jadi stress sendiri tau gara-gara elu. Cepetan keluar nanti gua bisa tepar di tempat." Bukannya nyariin Tousen malah curhat sendiri kayak orang sarap.

"Touseeen….. cepetan lo ada di mana…? Gua ngantuk gilak….." protes Hitsugaya lagi ke Tousen yang gak jelas ada dimana.

"**HUWWWEEEEEEEK…. TOLONGIN GUAAA!**"

Raungan mengerikan itu datang dari arah WC. Hitsugaya yang lagi ngelantur dan gak konsen apa-apa cuman ngedeketin tuh asal raungan. Hitsugaya gak mikir lagi ini setan ato bukan yang penting buat dia sekarang itu si Tousen ketemu dan dia bisa tidur sambil garuk-garuk seenaknya.

_Krieeek…_

Pintu pun terbuka . saat itu Hitsugaya mendapatkan seorang Tousen Kaname sedang meraung-raung di kamar mandi sambil menggigil. Tousen cuman ngeliatin Hitsugaya yang lagi cengo di depannya. Dan dia mengambil nafas dalam…. Lalu..

"BLEGUG SIAH! KAMU TEH DICARIIN SELURUH SEIREITEI TERNYATA DISINI? LO SUMPAH GA ADA KERJAAN BANGET! NGAPAIN LO DI WC? PANTESAN PAS SI AIZEN DATENG LO KAGAK NONGOL!" Tousen yang harusnya ditolongin, malah dicipratin hujan lokal dari Hitsugaya yang ngamuk-ngamuk gaje sambil matanya betem tapi belo sampe belek yang ikutan nyempil keliatan jelek pisan. Sementara Tousen yang keliatan masuk angin cuman bisa mangut-mangut kayak ayam mabok.

"Cepetan ikut rapat kapten! Gua udah ngantuk!" Celetuk Hitsugaya sambil nyeret Tousen yang menggigil. Matanya tinggal 3 watt lagi. semua ngeliatin Tousen yang diseret-seret sama Hitsugaya yang anteng nyeretnya sampe ke kantor divisi 1. Sementara itu Tousen pasrah mau diapain juga sama si Hitsugaya. Sementara itu Hitsugaya udah ngantuk bin gatel tingkat dewa. Apalagi kepalanya, wuiiih gatel banget sampe serasa pengen dicopot.

Di Kantor Divisi 1, semua udah ngumpul. Tousen juga ngumpul tapi dia duduk pake selimut sambil kakinya dimasukin air anget. Masuk angin beneran nih anak. Hitsugaya yang udah betem, ngantuk, gatel, stress, depresi, cuman bisa bertahan buat ikutan rapat kapten ini.

"sekarang kita akan membahas tentang bla-bla-bla, dan tentunya dengan prioritas utama kita yang bla-bla-bla. Namun kendala kita bla-bla-bla dan blah-blah…" Kata Yamamoto sambil berkoar-koar kagak jelas sampe muncrat-muncrat kena mukanya Soi Fong.

"Nah ada yang punya usul?"

Akhir Yamamoto nyante. Soi Fong cuman bisa pasrah dicipratin sama Yamamoto dengan pasrah sepasrah pasrahnya, dia ngelapin bekas muncratnya pake haori dia. _Sruk-sruk! _Hitsugaya gatelnya mulai gak bisa ditahan lagi. dia garuk-garuk kepala pas rapat kapten. "Hitsugaya-taichou, kenapa?" Tanya Kenpachi yang disebelahnya. "kagak napa-napa cuman rada gatel." Kata Hitsugaya yang gatelnya-gatelnya masih menggila.

Sruk-sruk!

Semua malah ngeliatin Hitsugaya yang asik ngearukin kepalanya. "Hitsugaya-taichou, sebaiknya kita tunda dulu rapat kapten kita untuk saat ini. Kita perlu memeriksa Hitsugaya-taichou." Perintah Yamamoto, dan semuapun langsung duduk barengan kayak orang lagi makan botram XD. Terus parada ngumpul di tempat Hitsugaya. Dan ngeliatin kepalanya. Hitsugaya udah manggil Hyourinmaru sebelumnya buat ngejelasin apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya.

"Sialan tuh Aizen nularin kutu sembarangan ke anak gua…." Kutuk Ukitake ke Aizen sembarangan. Sementara itu, Unohana lagi ngeluarin sesuatu. " Nih, pake ini aja. Mungkin kutunya bakal ilang pake ini." Kata Unohana sambil ngeluarin botol kaca berisi cairan hitam kental ke Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya langsung nuangin tu cairan ke rambutnya. Akan tetapi… RAMBUT HITSUGAYA MALAH JADI **ITEM**. Hitsugaya malah pasang Death Glareke rantenya itu yang lagi senyum innocent. "Iya, bakal ilang kutunya, tapi gak mati dan gak kabur." Celetuk si Hitsugaya protes ke Unohana yang lagi bingung sama cairan buatannya itu. "Sekarang malah makin susah nyari kutunya…." Protesnya lagi ke Unohana yang gak ngeladenin dia.

"Sini gua pitesin!"

Kata Kenpachi dengan sigap. "eit-eit! Jangan sama elu. Bisa bonyok kepala gua kalo dipitesinnya sama elu oke?" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengut-mangut gak jelas ke si Kenpachi. "oke, ya udah." Kata Kenpachi yang langsung ngacir. "Sini biar gua beresin…." Kata Soi Fong yang udah nyiapin serangannya. "Hohoho… elu sohib gua yang paling baek sob… tapi plis jangan elo yah… plis…" Kata Hitsugaya mohon-mohon ke Soi Fong.

"Haduuuh lama kalo gini caranya…" Kata Hyourinmaru yang langsung siap. "Maru! JANGAN!" Namun semuanya terlambat karena Hyourinmaru udah ngebekuin kepala Hitsugaya. Namun esnya gede sebelah, jadi kepala Hitsugaya bengkok ke Kiri sampe dengdek."Najis lo" Protes si Hitsugaya sambil melotot ke Hyourinmaru. Hyourinmaru cuman bisa tampangin senyum senyum najong. Sementara itu Yamamoto udah berdiri.

"Mo.. mau apa?"

Kata Hitsugaya mendadak jadi kayak Azis gagap. "Pasti kepala nya berat kayak gitu. Lama-lama kepalamu bisa bengkok." Ucap Yamamoto udah dengan posisi siap serang. "Whaats? Maksud sou-taichou?" kata Hitsugaya sambil gugup. "biarkan zanpakuto mbah yang beresin semuanya." Hitsugaya sweatdrop sendiri. "Wha—wait~! NOOOOO!" dan bush! Sukses sudah rambut Hitsugaya kita yang imut-imut ini jadi kayak rambut gimbalnya gembel gembel jalanan pantura(?).

**BRUUK!**

Seorang bidadari jatoh dari langit. Nggak deng, cuman ada cewek jatoh dari atap kantor divisi 1.

"Huweee… sakiiit." Kata tuh cewek dengan innocentnya. "Heee?" Ucap cewek itu rada kaget ngeliat siapa aja yang ngeliatin dia dengan tampang prihatin. "Ta-tamaki?" Kata Hitsugaya sambil senyum-senyum mesem pengen najong. "Toushirouu!" Kata Tamaki senyum riang ke arah Toushirou.

"ngapain kamu disini, sayang?" *author pingsan ditempat*cewek berambut panjang itu ngusap-ngusap kepalanya yang tadi kejedot meja Yamamoto. "gak tau darling… tiba-tiba aku nyasar. Kok rambutmu gitu say?" celetuk Tamaki nunjuk ke arah rambut Hitsugaya yang udah kacau balau. "nggak-nggak kenapa-kenapa kok sayang… hehe." Kata Hisugaya boong. "Eyang Yamamoto!" Tamaki langsung meluk-meluk ke eyangnya. "Toushirou kenapa eyang?" Tanya Tamaki ke eyangnya.

"Megumi-chan toushirou itu bla-bla-bla…"

Kata Eyangnya panjang kali lebar. Tamaki cuman bisa mangut-mangut.

"Sayang, sini biar aku yang beresin."

Kata Tamaki sambil ngusap ngusap kepala Toushirou sisir yang jarinya rapet-rapet semuanya.

15 menit kemudian… (sorry kita persingkat saja waktunya)

"selesai! Rambut nya jadi beres lagi!" kata Tamaki riang gembira. "oiya, udah gak gatel-gatel lagi kok. Makasih sayang!" Hitsugaya langsung nyium keningnya Tamaki. Tamaki cuman bisa senyum innocent. *Author has been tendanged by Hitsugaya FC*

"Woookeeh masalah satu, beres!" celetuk Hitsugaya riang gembira. "Tapi satu hal lagi… jangan bilangin Aizen yak kalo gua udah sembuh!" kata Hitsugaya sedikit berbisik ke seluruh kapten. "Lah, emang kenapa?" tanya Mayuri.

"gua males kalo ada kasus kutu lagi bareng tuh anak. Oke?"

Dan semua pun manggut setuju sama Hitsugaya.

**~Fin~**

**Well well… in fact:**

**Gua KAGAK jago bikin FICT HUMOR….**

**Anak autis… anak autis… (ngata-ngatain diri sendiri)**

**Endingnya nggak bangeedttt… -_-**

**Tapi baelah. Eksis (apaaa jugaaa?)**

**Review agar bisa memperbaiki tulisan dan pikiran karena saya masih amatir. **

**Allowed to flame.**

**Tapi jangan pake bahasa kasar. :)**

**Bye-bye :*****


End file.
